


You're the Father Part 3

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Series: You're Are The Father [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13727076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55





	You're the Father Part 3

You're the Father Part 3

A/N- Here is the deal with this story. My cousin and I thought of it together, I wrote the whole one-shot and then she was going to go through it with her ideas, and edits. However, things had happened over the years and she forgot about it. Also, this is the last part as well, so after this there is no more parts. Hopefully, we have not left anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

**Summary:** The father of Sakura's baby is denying he has any involvement. Sakura decides to take him on the Suri Show, a show that provides answers to paternity test to helping teens not to have children (Like the Maury Show). She hopes this will prove that the bastard is the father. What happens after the results are in?

* * *

Sakura turned to see Gaara almost behind her. "Sakura..."

Sakura could see her friends sneering at him but then looked at her for direction. She sighed and wondered for a moment and pointed for them to leave Gaara and her to talk alone. Her friends nodded their heads and took off with Jiro and Ami as Sakura looked at Gaara again.

"Sakura…I'm…" Gaara started to say.

"Safe it, Gaara. Now you know the truth. Now I will say the same words as you said to me. I don't want to see you. Never again. We can make times for you to have visits with the twins or you don't have to be in the twins lives'." Sakura told him. Sakura walked away from him.

Gaara felt his heart breaking but he wasn't going to listen to Sakura. He followed her closely, when she turned around and glared at him. "Gaara you broke my heart with lies and fake truths about me from that female; Mimi. You hurt me in ways I hope I will heal in time."

Gaara wasn't an emotional man, but his eyes had tears in them, making Sakura gasp. "You're crying"

* * *

Gaara placed his hand on his face and he felt wet on his face. "I guess, I'm crying."

Sakura looked at him, his red flaming hair and his green jaded eyes were looking at her. Sakura didn't know what to do, but she knew that the twins would be to have some feeding time. Sakura started walking away again, but Gaara won't have it. He placed his warm large hand on her arm, and twisted her around and into his body. His lips descended onto hers and he poured all his love and forgiveness in this kiss. A few minutes later, Gaara pulled back and looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, I can't full say how sorry I'm, but please believe me that I do believe that I still love you and I will always try and made up for what I have done to you and to the twins for not being there." Gaara said to Sakura in a sorrow tone.

* * *

Sakura just stood there looking at him, while her fingers went up on her lips. She listened to his words and his feelings behind each word. Sakura knew in her heart that she would take him back into her life because she still loves him.

"Gaara, I know you did some bad things, and I really think we can get over this part of your lives. My question is would you like to see your twins?" Sakura asked.

Gaara just nodded his head at the question while his heart was mending back together when Sakura said she could get over this large bump in their lives.

Suri came up to them and stated" Mimi test came back and you are both needed on the stage."

They nodded their heads and walked back up and onto the stage. Sakura and Gaara both saw Mimi sitting on her chair nervously, when they made it towards Sakura's chair. Gaara made sure she was sitting down and then he walked over to his chair and picked it up and brought it over to Sakura's side. Gaara sat down and gently took her hand and held in within his.

Mimi saw this and glared at Sakura, while she thought " _that bitch is taking my man back. Well she won't. I feel very confident that I passed this stupid test."_ She won't lose everything she works hard for.

Suri sat down and held up a large white card, her on skirt swished back and forth as her legs moved. Suri electric blue eyes glinted at Mimi." I have the results of Mimi test here. Shall we see what her result is?"

The crowd went wild with cheers of yes. Mimi watched Suri opened and looked at the card, she could tell by Suri smile. Her life would be ruined by this is over.

"Mimi, when you were asked, if you had ever lied to Gaara while you were with him in a relationship. You answered no and the polygraph concluded you're lied." Suri stated.

Suri motioned for the crowd to quiet down and then continued. "When asked if you have ever lied to Gaara about Sakura, you replied no. The test indicates that you were lying. Finally, when asked if you ever cheated on Gaara during your relationship, you said no, and the test, once again, indicated that you were lying."

Gaara looked at Mimi with a nasty glare and stated" You are nothing but a slut to me. You dared to cheat on me, lie to me, you told me that you saw Sakura cheating on me. Well Mimi who did you really sees?"

"I saw Sakura Haruno, having sex with Suigetsu." Mimi told him and the crowd. Sakura looked at her and burst out laughing.

"You idiot, you had seen a girl named Karin. She has red hair not pink. She not even in college, she works on the red lights street." Sakura said. Then sneered at her" You stupidness cost me lots of heartaches and going through my pregnancy all alone. Now also tell Gaara the truth."

Mimi looked at Sakura with her mouth opened. "What do you mean by truth?"

Sakura stated "You wanted Gaara for yourself, and the only way you were going to get it if I wasn't in the way or the picture. You paid Karin to dress up like me and then got her to have sex with Suigetsu. How I know all this is when this email came to me a few weeks ago, by Karin; herself. "

In the crowd a red haired female stood up and walked towards Sakura with a letter in her hands. She smiled at Sakura.

Gaara looked at Mimi and then to Sakura.

"Thank, Haruno- san." Karin told her.

"No thank you, Karin. Now remember what I told you." Sakura replied as they two females gave each other a hug. "You some nerve, bitch."

"Mimi, I want you to get out of my life and stay away from me." Gaara uttered at her.

"But... Gaara, I love you more than she does." Mimi said while she pointed at Sakura.

Sakura coughed out a laugh and then stated" You are really a fool. I love Gaara with all my heart, I wanted to get married to him and have his babies and you tell me, that you love him more than me. Listen you little bitch, I didn't care about his money as my parents are very well off and same with me."

Mimi looked at her to see she was really telling the truth about this and that she won't have Gaara at all. Mimi had tears in her eyes and whined in sorrow while the crowd sneered at her and Sakura and Gaara looked at her emotionlessly.

Mimi got off her chair and raced off the stage off to somewhere else. Suri shook hands with Sakura and then to Gaara as they walked off the stage.

* * *

 

Fire55- A/N- I hope you like this one-shot of ours.

 


End file.
